fun_pack_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battery Yoso
Battery Yoso is the family pet of the Element family. Yoso is both his species name and his family's last name. He was originally a chao, but dues to the Fun Pack becoming their own series, his species was changed. He is now a Yoso, known as a 'Supernatural Creature' with cat ears. He is believed to be a catlike version of a fairy creature. Appearance Battery is a very small, golden orange fairy-like creature with stubby arms and legs, and a yellow tear-drop shaped stomach. He also has yellow on the insides of his pointy cat ears. He has a lightning bolt shaped scruff on top of his head, lightning bolt shaped whiskers (two on either side), a lightning bolt shaped tail, and lightning bolt-like permanent blushes. He also has large, shiny eyes and a cat-like mouth. He has little fangs in his mouth when it is open. Abilities Battery has the power to control/use electricity. He can use this as an attack or defense. Battery can also plug his tail into power outlets to charge him and his electric powers. He can also make an electric shield around him. Personality Battery is very mischievous and smart alecky, and although he is a bit of a troublemaker he has a good heart and stands up for what's right. Battery likes teasing his friends and acting snarky sometimes, however, he never means it in a hostile manner, and rather in a lighthearted way, and he tries not to go too far. He is also very protective of those he cares about, and wants to help out whenever he can. Battery is close with the Element siblings, but most particularly with Fire the Raptor because of his kindhearted personality, showing that he prefers the company of nice people. Like most pets though, he is shy when he meets a stranger. Battery has been recently depicted as an overly energetic and cheerful child who considers himself to be the Element children's youngest brother, despite being their pet. In the Japanese version of Fun Pack Friends, he sometimes refers to Headache, Wet, and Fire as Oniichan and Puff as Oneechan. He tends to bother or annoy those around him. Sometimes his family leaves him behind, usually unintentionally, when they go out to places. His owners Illusion and Silhouette often enter Battery in pet contests, showing that they are proud to have him as a pet. Although being legally a pet, he is more intelligent than both pets and toddlers in real life, and he can speak in full sentences and converse with his friends freely. The Fun Pack consider him as a friend rather than a pet. He can occasionally act like a crybaby when he is upset, as he is still quite young. He absolutely loves teasing the Fun Pack about their crushes and is very loud and immature about it. He also has his own character song "Everybody Loves!" or "Minna Daisuki!" in Japanese. Battery often ends his sentences with "Chu" which is a squeaking sound in Japanese, but it is also a kissing sound, and he often says it to tease his friends about kissing their crushes too. In the Japanese version, he is also prone to saying "Honto hai?" ("Really yes?"), sometimes with "Chu" on the end, and occasionally "Na no da". Category:Characters